The present invention relates to an expendable and collapsible sound amplifying cellular phone case.
A cellular phone is like a body part to a modern human being. However, cellular phone itself may be too customized to a basic functions by the manufacturers.
A need for an expendable and collapsible sound amplifying cellular phone case has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.